Save Us
by BellRurunei
Summary: Dean likes drinking alone but when a tired looking America joins him who is he to refuse the company


There was stillness there. A silence pregnant with unabashed calm. That was why Dean Winchester liked small bars on a Tuesday. No ever was there. A small town bar on a Tuesday meant there was only three people in the place besides the bartender. Dean sighed a good time to drink a whiskey in peace. The occupants of the bar where an old man in the back eating some pickle chips and a brandy and a young Businessman who was there to drown his stress with an extravagant margarita. They would stared at Dean suspiciously. He knew that they were probably the only normally the only ones in this bar on a Tuesday. He shrugged what did he care about the two.

Taking another sip of his drink, he flipped the paper he had been holding. Looking for another job. Another fight, another kill. The line of his live seemed determined to go toward a single ending death. He knew he was getting older getting to a point where some vampire or shapeshifter would kill him. He didn't even want to think about the fact that Jack and Cas were on a job alone. So he didn't. And took another swing of whiskey.

The door of the bar swung open as a another guest came in to drown their sorrows. The old guy and Businessman didn't pay the new comer any mind. They had seen the man before. Dean on the other hand thought the blonde looked to young to be in a bar.

"Hey Bill. Can I grab a rum and coke?" The young man sat down two seats over from Dean.

"Yeah of course Jones. You look tired long day.?" Bill the bartender responded while making Jones' drink.

Dean noticed the boy flinch a bit. The guy did look absolutely exhausted even if he had a wiry smile on his face.

"Long life but hey nothing soda and alcohol can't fix." Jones said running his hand through his blonde hair. Dean noticed a cow lick that didn't flatten even though Jones looked like he wanted it to.

"What about you Bill your kids okay?" The boy asked the question as if he knew what having kids was like.

"Tom is doing well misses his brother though. Haven't heard from Jack. Where ever they deployed him, he doesn't have an internet connection." Bill answered, "Would you happen to be able to find out would ya know don't you army guys all talk?"

Of course Dean realized the kid was a soldier.

"Naw I doubt they would tell me were he is deployed but hey I will let you know if I hear anything." Jones said. "Got some new faces in here that's good. It nice to see the bar deal is working for you."

Dean stuck his head back into the paper pretending that he didn't hear them talking about him.

"Yeah some times I get some random people in here. Hey I got to go deal with some packages in the back. Don't bother the guests while I am gone." Bill said.

Jones just smiled. Dean felt a bit of dread when the bartender left. This kid definitely was gonna try and talk to him. He knew as soon as Jones moved sit next to him.

"So you're from out of town?" Jones asked him.

"Yep." Dean clipped.

"Where you coming from? Maybe I know it." Jones tried again to start small talk. Dean wasn't in the mood.

"It doesn't matter. I won't be here long." Dean said.

"So you have some Business around here?" Jones asked. "I am Alfred F. Jones by the way whats your name."

Dean looked at the kid annoyed. He couldn't help but give in to the conversation when he saw Alfred's hopeful eyes. Alfred looked lonely and bored. Dean chuckled to himself. He guessed he could humor the kid.

"Yeah got some business. The names Dean."

"Cool so Dean you like football?" Alfred responded.

They spent about thirty minutes talking about football and music. When the bartender got back, Alfred had ordered another rum and coke. Dean was too invested into the conversation to notice that Alfred kept ordering more drinks. Until the kid fell of the barstool laughing. Bill quietly checked the amount of cups he had given Alfred and inwardly cursed.

"Man I sorry I didn't keep track. Jones you done for tonight." Bill warned.

Dean watched as Alfred stood back up wobbly. "Hey you are super drunk."

Jones giggled "that's kind of um what the word?"

"obvious." Bill intervened. "You got someone to take you home?"

Alfred put a hand on the counter and long out a long. "Nopeeeee"

"I can take him home. It been three hours since the whiskey I had." Dean didn't really know why he had offered but the kid did look like he needed help.

"All right thanks. There aren't any buses running and I have a bar to close so you really saved my butt." Bill said.

"He A HERO." Alfred exclaimed nearly falling over again but Dean caught him.

"Lets get you home kid." He said helping Alfred out.

——

The kid passed out after telling Dean his address. Dean kept glancing over at him. Alfred didn't look good and it didn't seem to be the alcohol. The kid was skinny to skinny. Under his eyes was deep dark circles. It was like kid had gone through hell. Dean knew what hell warmed over looked like and Alfred could have been the poster child.

When they finally arrived at what looked like a small plantation house that had been given a modern make over, Alfred woke up. He immediately jumped out of the car. Dean followed just in time to see Alfred throw up.

"Dude you Alright?" Dean asked helping Alfred up.

"Nope, but when am I ever." Alfred seemed to be saying that to himself more than Dean. Pulling out his house key, Alfred shakily opened the door and gestured Dean inside.

"Nice place." Dean whistled.

"Yeah it's old. Like me."

Again Alfred seemed to caught up in his own world. He collapsed on the couch.

"You aren't that old." Dean said, "You Good here cause if you are I am heading out."

Alfred looked up at him. "Yeah sure I am good just tired and.."

Alfred threw up again. This time when Dean run over it wasn't normal throw up.

"You just puked blood. Okay I am calling you an ambulance." Dean said pulling out his phone.

But as he did so he saw Alfred starting to laugh. It was a dry dead sort of laugh. "Trust me Dean Winchester they can't help what I got."

Dean slipped his phone in his pocket. He approached the man quickly and threateningly. "I didn't tell you my last name."

Alfred didn't even acknowledge the gun Dean pointed at him.

"Of course I know who you are you're one of mine.." Alfreds voice sunk low, "a brave idiot who wants to save the world that's my M.O." the kid coughed finally noticing the gun. "You can shoot me if you like I don't mind. It won't work trust me I have tried."

Dean put down the gun slowly. "You are not human. What are you?" He was gunna grab his demon knife.

"Not a demon, I assure you. Just a old soul who can't die. A land and a people. A country. Hi Dean Winchester meet me America."

Alfred leaned back into the pillows flinching again.

"A country? Like a actual Country." Dean couldn't quite grasp what the kid was saying but it wasn't the weirdest thing he had seen.

"Yes a country a personification of a country to be exact." Alfred said. "America is me and I him. Are you gonna save me again." He said this barely above a whisper.

"What?" Dean said shocked.

"Are gonna save me like before. Because it starting to feel as though we aren't making out of it this time. I can feel some creature trying to rip through me. Into the world it is trying so hard and it just hurts so much." Alfred winced, "I can feel my citizens dying from the supernatural. That only happens when the end of the world starts coming to us." He looked up into Dean confused shocked eyes. "So please save us again please."

Dean let go of the handle of his demon knife. This kid knew everything it seemed. He knew that Michael was trying to get though. He knew Dean had saved the world before. He didn't like this facing someone who could feel the deaths monsters brought to the world. There was to much thorny pain before him.

Alfred or America seemed to have drifted into a fitful sleep. Dean knew it was time to leave.

"Yes I will. I'll save you again I promise." Dean said walking out leaving America to his dreams.


End file.
